The present invention relates to a printing machine and particularly to an ink jet typed thermal printing machine without an ink stopped trouble.
In the conventional type, many kind of printing machine be developed from impact type to non-impact type, in said non-impact type, an electronic photograph system, electro-static system, thermal system and ink jet system etc. However, in said systems, said ink jet system is very silent, low power consumption and small type; however, a broad use of said ink jet system is not attained. A main reason of said non use of ink jet is based on a stopped condition of ink jet nozzle; therefore, a material of ink and nozzle shape are powerfully researched and developed, but, it is not sufficient to use ink jet system without any trouble, whereby a sufficient reliability is not obtained.
The present invention aims to eliminate the above noted difficulty and insufficiency and to provide a new ink jet printing machine by using a thermal head member.